This invention is with respect to a sealing device for the bottom of a door, in which a first inverted U-shaped sectional bar forming a rectangular chamber open at its bottom and accommodating an actuating mechanism is firmly secured to the bottom of the door. In the rectangular chamber there is a second sectional bar which likewise forms a rectangular chamber which is open at its bottom. An elastic sealing strip is attached to the second sectional bar which can be raised and lowered by the actuating mechanism in the first sectional bar.
With door sealing devices of this kind the actuating mechanism begins to act when the door is being closed, the second sectional bar being lowered until the elastic sealing strip engages a threshold or floor and a sealing effect between the latter and the door is produced.
A door sealing device of the above-mentioned kind is disclosed in German Pat. No. 24 58 496. According to this patent, the walls of the second sectional bar are guided on the walls of the first sectional bar. It cannot be excluded that when the door is closed draft and in particular smoke pass through the range of tolerance between the first and second sectional bars from one room into another room.